Computer-enabled mapping systems have been developed to allow users to locate business and personal addresses, natural or human-made structures, topographical layouts, and the like. In a typical setting, users program a physical address into a mapping application in order to locate the address or to obtain travel directions to the address. Often, information used by a mapping application user is manually input from a computer-generated list or file, for example, entry of an address from a contacts file. Once a user locates an item of interest using a computer-enabled mapping application, he/she typically must rely on a physical information file or computer-generated information file for information about the located item of interest. Thus, there is a need for integration of computer-enabled information with a computer-enabled mapping application to provide a visualization of the computer-enabled information in association with a computer-enabled map.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.